Movie Night
by serty
Summary: Two geeks keep meeting at the same movie theater.  Hotness follows. Warning! Slash!  And a graphic blow job so stay away if you don't like it.


Title: Movie Night

Warning: Extreme geekiness, slash, and a blowjob...also abuse of the words 'nerd' 'geek' and 'dork'.

Pairing? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

ooO0Ooo

I'd never noticed him until Pirates of the Carebian three. Up til then I guess he'd opted to just blend in witht he crowd. But he'd dressed out that night. Hehe...I did too but I'd only grabbed a bandana and some clinky gold clip-on ear wear. Oh if only he had been so wise.

Floppy captians hat. Large red sash complete with pistal and saber. The high-cuffed boots were a nice touch I thought along with the heavy sea-mens coat lightly spotted with dirt and dreg. Being the novelist fanboy that I am I had to admire his gumption and down right courage at picking such an eye catching custom.

That was the first night I really saw him for what he was. Pure geek isn't hard to find but its nearly impossible to find a hottie like him willing to express his inner nerditude. He filled out the pirate motiff well and I had to flip up my eye-patch to get a better look at him.

Premier night went smoothly and I loved the flick but my eyes kept darting from my backrow seat to the fifth where a handsome rouge sat with his feathered hat still on.

ooO0Ooo

I saw PoC3 ten times after that. Wouldv'e been more but a flock of wonderfully comic-book induced cinema was on the horizan and I couldn't just ignore the new movies coming out. So when the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles came out in theaters guess who was second in line on opening night...ME!!!

I was proud. But oddly enough I was more proud of the number one in line. There he was again and what do you suppose his garb reflected this time. I nearly shuddered from the realism painstackingly honed into ever glittering metal piece. My man was in full Shredder ensemble right down to the long flowing purple cape. He'd opted to depict the old school Shred-head costume with red fighting gi and the spiked shoulder accents. It was really too beautiful.

When the line started moving everyone gave him room. It was awsome how his buffed out arms made him look with those sharp claws and the swagger of his body was just arrogant enough that I even saw a few geek girls gush and bow before him (there really are too few who actually come out and show themself to be real fans...well if you ignore the Harry Potter fans but thats another story).

My favorite part though was when he went up to the consession stand bold as any villian in the movies and order the large popcorn combo meal. Seeing that shining helm bend over to drench his food in extra butter sauce was a sight that kept me laughing all night. And what kept me groaning all night was the way that naughty masterful cape caught the wind (that I swear must have just been there to bellow that sexy cape) and would flutter up giving God and everyone a good view of that all too perfect ass. Yummy.

ooO0Ooo

TMNT last 15 times in my book. Really it had me smiling so hard afterward I thought I was going to split my face open. Plus I've always thought the turtles were hotties...for mutants. Mmm...a little brotherly love action in the movie and I was squirming all the way home!

The bonuse was that I'd seen my man at the theater at least six times! Unlike with the premer he sat all the way in the back in the nearly empty theater. The last time I saw him leave from a midnight showing of TMNT he was kinda sweaty and looked a little breathless. I had fun thinking up reasons why.

It was a couple of weeks to the next big release and it was just Fantastic Four. I never had much of a taste for Marvel movies...except maybe the Spidermans...Oh yeah, the new one came out too but seemed kinda forced to me. Hehe but guess who came to the premer as Venom? Black and skin tight on him were juuuuuuust right!

For me the next big wonderful wonder was...dun dun DAAAAA!!!!...Transformers!!!

Opening night I had my church of Optimus Prime t-shirt on and a cool baggy chain covered pair of pants hanging around my hips. I knew I looked good and damn well if I wasn't gonna impress my boy when he showed. Of course I should have known better then to try and out shine perfection.

If I was a hardcore autobot fan right down to my brand new bumblebee streaked hat man of my dreams showed up with all decepticon finary. Original Megatron vintage tee was toped with an armada tagged denium jacket were hot enough but what came with it was a cocky "fuck you Prime" attitude that he strutted around with all night. I couldn't resist this time. I had to do an offical geek greeting just to ruffle his feathers.

"Ba weep gra na weep ninny bom, Dude." Okay the dude was a little much but still he heard me. With a slow tilt of his head and a cocky lift of his eyebrow he gave me the once over and with a sexy smirk licked his lips.

Ooooh, that made the whole movie into something sooo much more fun. I spent my time divided from watching the jaw-dropping action to squirming in my seat sneaking glances at my decepticon geekfriend.

ooO0Ooo

It was within the weeks that followed that I really started to watch out for mister dark, dorky, and handsome. Transformers was fucking awsome and I swore on my life that I"d see it at least twenty times before the thrill waned. To my further enjoyment I noticed within the thrid viewing that Mystery Hottie Geek had the same idea.

But it became really odd as I noted his habits for the next week. Top row back near the wall was his favorite seat. Even as the time passed and the good seats (everyone knows fifth row center!) became open he never made a move for it. And by the fifth time I'd seen the movie I really started to notice my boy looking gritty and flushed when the credits rolled.

It wasn't until the tenth showing, a midnight film, that I had the courage to sit in the same room up top with my nerd prince. I sat far to one side and kept sneaking little looks his way. He seemed stiff and very aware of me sitting in his row. I thought it kinda odd and on the eleventh time I ducked down and stayed down and out of sight until the previews were over. And as the first battle with BumbleBee and Baricade came up (a really classic scene) I got the answer to why my friend was always dissheviled after the movie.

In the roar of the mechs on the screen no one noticed but me as I hide looking at the hottie I'd been drooling over for the past three months slide down the zipper of his pants.

ooO0Ooo

I watched him exculsivly instead of the movie after that. He squirmed during battle scenes, shuddered whenever Blackout hit the screen and finaly came after stroking off thru the ending. He was often tucked back into his jeans and strolling out of the stadium seating room before the credits came to the screen.

Nineteen was my next to last time I would go spend money on the Transformers before the next big movie came out and I laid on my bed stoking my cock with one hand and sliding the other over my stomach. It was still an hour before the movie and I had to finish this tonight. My hand started to move with feverish speed as I relived the last ten times I'd seen my hottie's penis squirting out cum while watching Optimus Prime battle out with Megatron.

My jizz was heating up and I stuttered a moan throbbing in my own hand the need I felt for the boy who got as hard watching geek movies as I did.

ooO0Ooo

As was my habit these days I hid in the back waiting for the preview to start. As it happened I didn't need to worry about it as dark and dorky came into the movie late. I took a quick look around while he took his seat. We were it except for a couple of hard core geeks sitting up front. At this point everyone had seen the movie half a dozen times so they all congregated in order to disscuse the movies cannon aspects instead of just watching the film.

I waited until he was sitting in his favorite chair before I swallowed the lump in my throat and hopped up moving with embarassed swiftness to take the seat beside him before he could protest. He looked up as I sat down with a start but didn't say anything. His fist clenched but he didn't move from his comfort area and instead looked hard at the screen trying I think to ignore me.

I didn't want him to ignore me though. Still, I waited. I knew when it would start...geek boy was like a clock set on a timer. BumbleBee showed and I saw his shoulders tense. Barricade transformed and I watched his fingers curl and uncurl themselfs. Finally the battle started and...He tried to cross his legs but I took a big breath and nudged his boot off his knee. He gave me an angry confused look at that but sat perfectly still.

The autobots revealed themselves and I had to smirk at my boy's resolve not to get a hard on when Optimus stepped out. The last fight was starting...only forty more minutes to the movies end. If I didn't make my move soon I'd loose the chance for sure. I peeked down at his jeans. Tented. Big time tented. He was shaking a little small trickles of sweat inching down his brow. Time to act.

I didn't say a word as I stood up. He sighed with releif thinking I suppose that I was going to the bathroom and would leave him in peace. No chance baby. I stood directly infront of him for a second. He scowled up at me with raging feverish eyes and I smiled down at him. That threw him off and he was still off balanced as I knelt down infront of him and began to tug down the zipper of his pants.

I didn't look at him. Couldn't look at him. If he rejected me now I'd just die from embarassment. I had to act fast so with practiced hands I slide his jeans down just enough to releave the tenting pressure over his hard cock. I heard him gasp but still didn't dare look up. I eased the boxers off his penis noteing for future fantasy fuel that he wore silk against his package. And what a package. Thick at the base, veined along the sides, and velvet to the touch. I stared at it for what felt like an eternity before I spied the watering drop forming at the head.

I grinned. He was getting harder being in my hands. That knowledge felt so good and he smelled so sweet I didn't hold myself back. I love giving head. Just the taste of cum makes me throb all over and my lips closed over the weeping grooved top in a gentle kiss. Mmmm...so good.

"Oooh...soo good..." I looked up at that. My fellow geek was looking down at me with lusty eyes. I returned his gaze my lips still on his cock. Then I extended my tongue over the head and just underneath. That earned me a panting moan and a slight thrust from his hips. I blew a warm puff of air over the slick trail I'd just left grinning at the agreement we'd just made with our eyes.

"Just watch the movie baby...Let me..." And then words weren't what I wanted anymore. His cock. His heavy perfectly curved cock in my mouth going down my throat and shooting off inside my lips was all I could think about. I deepened the pull of my tongue and sucking as hard as I could. Above me my prince moaned and bucked keeping his eyes on the movie watching the characters and groaning with the action.

It was so good, just so good to finally have him in my mouth, below me my cock was starting to strain in my pants. I hummed around his organ bobing my head back and forth drinking in all the warm droplets he gave me. His hands fisted in my hair pulling me down in a frenzy of need.

"Yes, yes, yes...Yes!!! Oooh God...thats so good!!" His husky murmurs were driving me crazy! Before long I was pulling out my own cock stroking as fast as I could to catch up with his pumping thrust. The crashing of metal and the peppering gun shots from the movie were just fuel to the flame for us. We groaned, and panted, and stoked each other's need until we couldn't stand it a second longer. I'm proud to say he came first hard and long in my mouth. Mmm...such a sweet taste.

I jizzed all over the bottom of his seat. Hope the janitor gets paid well for clean ups like that! Prime was just finishing his monologue about earth, humans, and the american way when I tucked myself and my movie buddy back into our jeans. When I stood up I took him by the hand to lead him out. His face was still flushed and his eyes had a dreamy glaze to them. We made it out of the theater before he pinned me to the wall kissing me harder and better then I've ever been kissed before.

We were walking away from the theater and I had a surreal sort of giddiness about everything that had happened in the 2 hours 18 minuets of an awsome movie. My quirky sense of humor seemed to be shared as the very handsom geek beside me took my hand in his chuckling with a smile. "So...how long have you known?"

"That you were a geek or that you were hot?"

Robin blushed. Without the mask or the spandex I saw Dick Grayson for what he truely was. For superheros like us it seemed we were obsessed with keeping the secret that we had normal like and dislikes same as everyone else. But on those rare occassions when we discovered another undercover paragon of strength hiding in line to see Harry Potter or waiting to be the first to purchase the latest dvd release it was a reminder that we all were just the same; that we were all just people...just ordinary people.

I grinned at the dark Teen Titan beside me and just enjoyed the look of his cute face without the mask. "I noticed you...last summer." Robin groaned then hiding his face in embarrassment with his free hand. "Oh fuck, not the pirate get up?" I couldn't hide the smile or the laugh that creeped over my green features. He mummbled something about the captain's outfit being a dare. I smirked at him and gave his hand a squeeze. "I thought you looked awsome...In fact...do you still have that hat?"

Robin's eyes sparkled mischeivously and he smirked back at me. "Care for a bit of roleplaying do you?" I laughed loud at that and we turned up the street to go back to the Titan's Tower. "Yeah actually," I chuckled. "You can be Johny Depp and I'll be Barbosa!" We leaned against each other holding hands and chortling about little nerdy fantasies we had that we couldn't wait to try out together. When we finally made it to the bridge that seperated the Tower from the city I stopped and just took several minutes to kiss my new boyfriend and enjoy it thourghly. When we parted I knew I most of looked dazed (not that he was any better!) and flushed. He nipped the tip of my nose, really it was too adorable, and asked me out.

"So Beast Boy...Harry Potter opens up soon. We could shake things up and appear in costume together opening night."

I pressed up against him sliding my hands up his shoulders to curl my fingers in that black spikey hair of his. "Mmmm...you would look sooooo good as Harry...Ron or Draco?"

His eyes fell to slits and he rocked his hips against mine before answering. "Lets see...we could die your hair blond...I think a little Gryffindor/Slytherin play would be fun. Mmm...did I ever tell you how sexy you smell?"

I smiled and made a mental note to tell Dick when we got home that I already had a sexy Potter costume for him to try out for me when we got home. First though I wanted him to kiss me again. And he did for a very long time.


End file.
